


The Language of Lovers

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen can say so much to each other without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the brilliant fayrose of tumblr.

Their hands fitted perfectly –as always. But this was different. Of course, it was different. Now it was desperate. Morgana hands pressed Gwen’s against the satin sheets and Gwen’s body arched into Morgana’s, their kisses wild and crazed.

And, like always, every word they would never dare say was said in their movements.

Nails digging into the backs of hands – _I hate you_.

Hip grinding against hips – _I need you_.

Playful bites to lips – _I’ve missed you_.

It was a whole language in itself and Gwen knew it better than any spoken one. She knew just what to do to tell Morgana she hated her and loved her. Years of tangled sheets –once Morgana’s and now her own– had made her understand Morgana better than Morgana knew herself.

But sometimes words needed to be spoke. Gwen knew that better than anyone and she whispered the only ones that mattered when Morgana pulled away and gasped for air.

“I love you.”

Morgana’s eyes met hers, their noses gently grazing the others –I love you too. Morgana couldn’t say what Gwen could but Gwen didn’t mind. That look was all she ever needed.

She was loved by Morgana –her enemy, her lady, her lover– and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
